Eric Spector
'Eric Spector the Phantom '''is an singer character on Hallowteens. Origins When Eric was born his mother described him with “He has a face that was carved by angels.” And he certainly lived up to what his mother described him as. As he grew older it can be obvios he would be the kind to attract the female crowed. But what came with his angelic face also came with his angelic voice. As a kid he grew to love singing and became quite the star at it and in fact he has been put into the school choir where he got many phrase. As he grew into his teen years he was put into many musical plays where he got the attention of theatre managers looking for a new star in their plays. In the future Eric will be quite the actor and singer when he is older as that was his dream after all…but sadly fate wasn’t so kind to him. As years go by his personality has become more arrogant, obviously taking advantage of the fame and attention he is getting but on a set of his next big hit; Phantom of the Opera and he himself is playing the title character, while practising something went wrong and thus an accident occurred which fatally wounded the right side of his face. He survived but his now angelic face was permanently scarred and to make things worse the accident affected his speech. He can still talk but unfortunately it caused him to have stuttering problems and due to this he could no longer sing properly like he used too and thus the studio had to replace him. Despite knowing why they couldn’t bring him back, he felt jealous of the new actor taking his roles as well as those who managed to achieve their dreams while he can never achieve it which leads him to having a hidden anger problem. His mother tries to make him feel calmer by having him practise music such as the piano, clarinet and violin and it indeed helps as he in no time managed to master it. But he found himself playing the Phantom of the Opera theme with each instrument way too often and it doesn’t help that with the envy he has for those able to achieve their dreams he goes out of his way to make sure everyone else will suffer like he did. For example he spotted one young man wanting to be a football player who was good at his skills and practises so many times. Eric then sabotaged one of the football goal poles to have them fall onto the young man’s legs, only breaking their legs but sadly making them unable to walk ever again. Leaving him shattered but Eric satisfied. Another example is a young girl wanting to be a surgeon to help others. He sabotaged a heavy object to come lose above her hands and crush them. Her hands will heal as well as the bones but the nerves and muscles will uncontrollable twitch constantly against her own will. Eric was out destroying everyone’s dreams and his next target was the person who replaced his role. On Halloween night he sneaked into the theatre and stole the Phantom costumes while hiding away the spares. He hid himself underneath the theatre in hopes that the person in charge would think the new actor was incompetent for “losing” the costume and thus get fired from the theature. But before he could escape with the costume he was caught by the police who managed to find evidence of Eric giving others permanent injuries and has already been given a sentence to 10 years in prison meaning he will go straight to prison without a trial. Eric was furious but he couldn’t speak properly to lend out his frustration due to his stutter but he tried to insist that he is the better singer than the other actor. He tried to fight of the police using a sword prop and when the police were just about to close in on him, the curse struck. His sword became an actual blade and due to the fact he was dressed as a character who can sing, his vocal cords were fully healed. He didn’t realize this yet as when the curse struck he tried to sing and when he did his opera voice he suddenly had the strength to fight back and while he sang he didn’t realize he was killing the other officers with his sword. By the time he has finished singing his new musical, the room was coated with red. Confused by what’s going on he sang again and he felt happy, he didn’t mind the police he just killed, he could sing again and he can kill people with his singing. He also discovered that he is immune to pain. He accidently cut himself with his sword and he didn’t feel a single bit of pain and it turns out any wound that he accidently inflicts on himself heals. Not to mention he can somehow control his blood as they can suddenly float and be manipulated into different shapes on his own imagination but in his case he imagines them being music notes. His new goals are to no longer destroy other people’s dreams, he has been given back his talent of singing so now he can pursue a new acting and singing career and he hoped for a new audience would arrive to hear him out. But as he existed he noticed how everyone became monsters and started killing his “audience” which enraged him. He just got his talent back and his “audience” is being slaughtered! When Wiseman made his announcement on how things work around here now Eric was angry. Not because everyone became monsters but because he no longer has an “audience” for him to sing too, to show off his talents. Apparently he needs to kill the others to get to the old man, if that’s how it’s supposed to be then so be it, at least they last thing they’ll die is his “Beautiful singing voice”. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Phantom. It was hard because he would have just been another sword character with that Rapier, i tried to think of like Raphael from Soul Calibur but that was about it, i didn't want another physical up-close character but the ni rememberd that the Phantom plays on the Piano meaning he has some skills in music so i thought Eric here should have the same talents for not just the piano but for any instrument but how could i make it work? I just made up the blood note thing on the spot. I mean how else can Eric be a monster when he is struck with the curse? Because he is tecnhically not a monster, just a guy with a partialy deformed face so i had too ad in some super natueral elemetns in there to make sure he fits with the rest of the cast. It was hard but hey i'm proud of what i did. Movelist Special Moves * '''Sword Barrage: '''Eric will stab with his sword multiple times which does multiple hits. * '''Sword Dive: '''Eric will drop straight down while impaling the ground with is sword. Hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. * '''Phantom Pierre: '''Eric will rush forward while stabbing with his sword, causes a wall bounce. * '''Phantom Parry: '''Eric will go into a parry stance; if the opponent physically attacks him while he is like this he’ll counter attack with a stab to the chest resulting in a crumple state. * '''Blood Flute: '''Eric will suddenly take his sword and places it in between the corners of his lips and cuts them a bit to make it look like he is playing the flute as suddenly slow music is played as his blood suddenly comes out floating in the air shaping into music notes in a straight line. Pressing Light again during this move will have him summon only a single note but it’s a giant blood note that will stay in the air for a small period of time and if the opponent touches it’ll explode resulting in a hard knockdown. * '''Blood Piano: '''Eric will suddenly take his sword and holds it by the blade with both hands and cuts his fingers to make it look like he is playing a piano as suddenly slow music is played as his blood suddenly comes out floating in the air shaping into music notes that go straight forward. * '''Phantom Rise: '''Eric will rise upwards while slashing with his rapier. A good anti-air attack. * '''Phantom Moon: '''Eric will jump forward while spinning vertically while slashing with his sword as he does so, does multiple hits and causes a ground bounce. * '''Phantom Slasher: '''Eric will rush forward while slashing with his sword multiple times, he is immune to projectiles while dashing and it causes a hard knockdown. * '''Rose Bomb: '''Eric will throw a rose at the opponent, if it hits the opponent it’ll explode into pink dust that causes a hit stun. The button differs how far he’ll throw it and all versions hit off the ground. Terror Moves * '''Blood Orchestra: '''Eric will have his sword prick a little on his finger and says “♪ Dance to the music! ♪” As he then suddenly moves his sword and his bloody finger arounds like batons as a tornado made from blood notes rises up from ground, does multiple hits, good against airborne enemies and hits off the ground. He’ll also end this attack by waving both his sword and bloody finger downwards to slam the opponent back onto the ground with his blood notes. * '''Sword Dance: '''Eric will say “♪ Feel the wrath of my blade! ♪” as he suddenly unleashes a barrage of sword slashes at a fast speed to make it look like he is slashing all over the area. The attacks on this move can be increased via button mashing. Nightmare Fuel * '''The Phantom of Opera: '''Eric will slash with his sword up the opponents ribs, shredding through the rib cage. He'll then prick his finger on his sword and then stabs the opponent in the chest again with the x-ray showing that Eric's blood on the tip of the sword comes alive and begings destroying the opponents insides. He'll then pierce his sword in deeper to break through the spine. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Blood Opera: '''Eric will suddenly cut hits finger on his sword and then jams his fingers right into the opponent’s throat. He’ll then back off and heal himself but his own blood is still inside the opponent’s neck so he suddenly sings out “♪ C'est ta fin! ♪” as suddenly the opponents head suddenly expands and explodes from the singing. Eric will suddenly bow to an unseen audience. * '''Blood Drum: '''Eric will cut his finger and then puts his blood onto the end of his rose. Then suddenly he’ll throw the rose straight into the opponents eye, piercing through them but he is not done. He’ll walk forward towards the opponent and plucks the rose out (along with the eyeball of the opponent) he’ll then raise his sword into the air and sings out “♪ Entends les tambours! ♪“ as he slashes his sword down onto the opponents head, since he uses the blood on his rose to pierce into the opponent his blood is still inside the opponent it causes not just blood notes to be spilled out of the opponents head but it sounds like as if Eric is playing the drum. He’ll keep slashing down until he cuts the opponent in two. Arcade ''Eric Spector/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Eric appears standing still, sniffing a rose. He’ll then turn to the opponent saying “Ah you’re just in time, the play is about to begin!” he said drawing his rapier. Victory Pose Eric will look down onto the opponent and says “I’m afraid it’s curtains for you.” Before dropping a rose onto the ground, bows to an invisible audience and then leaves the scene. Fun Facts * Also as for his story it was difficult, in the book the Phantom is a misunderstood being, he's mother abandoned him due to the fact he was born horrible disfigured and he ran away when people became more afraid of his appearance and due to mankind's cruel judgement of course he would kill anyone who gets in his way but at the same time he is still human as when he hides himself under an opera house he falls in love with a girl who he teaches to sing like an angel through his work and it works and yes he starts getting more violent when things don't go his way but he's love for the young lady isn't a creepy love, he genuinely is in love with her and wants to make her achieve her dreams. * I may have made Victor the Frankenstein Monster similar his book counterpart who was also misjudged from appearance, i didn't want to do something similar to Eric, it would be too predictable so i basically just made him the opposite of what the Phantom is from the Book. The Phantom in the Novel was abandoned and hated and thus became violent while Eric here is loved and phraised but grew up to be a douchebag. Regardless how they are treated they both end up becoming violent so there was no inbetween. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters